


Red Means Stop

by swtalmnd



Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flirting, Hitchhiking, M/M, NSFW pic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Steve's out riding the dusty mid-American highways when he runs across something he's never seen before: a naked man hitchhiking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880305
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	Red Means Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> brought to you by my desire to ignore literally every part of reality involved in 2020, and as a gift to teacuphuman, who is the best, and provided the inspirational photo.
> 
> thank you to newtypeshadow for making sure it made any sense at all, all mistakes are mine to rue.

Steve had seen a lot of things on his self-guided motorcycle tour of 21st century America, but an extremely fit, buck naked guy with his thumb out was a new one. He was posing next to a stop sign in the middle of nowhere, with an ass you could bounce a quarter off of and his skin just about to tip over from flushed pink to sunburnt red. Steve just had his bike, but it was big enough for two and there were plenty of clothes in the saddlebags, so he figured, why not.

It's not like Captain America in any danger from one dude with no pants.

The man turned partway as Steve pulled over, relief washing over his features, turning to uncertainty as his eyes flicked over Steve. "I really hope you're gonna help me out," he said, making big blue puppy eyes.

"I'll give you a ride wherever you wanna go," assured Steve. "No strings, though I would love to hear how you ended up..."

"Naked on the side of the road?" said the man, blushing and laughing sheepishly. He turned further, one hand shielding his particulars from Steve's carefully-not-appreciative gaze. 

"Yeah," said Steve. "I've got some clothes in my bags. You're gonna want pants to ride the bike."

"And if I wanna ride you?" he blurted. Then his face flamed bright red and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Maybe Steve hadn't hidden his appreciation well enough. "You'll want pants long enough to get us to a bed, at least." He held out his hand for shaking. "I'm Steve."

"Bucky," and a handshake were plenty of reply, when the hand he used was the one he'd been shielding his stiffy with. "I, uh, yeah. This isn't my usual, uh, habit, but, you know."

"I definitely want to know." Steve chuckled and reached back, fishing some clothes out of his travel bag, clean stuff he'd packed for the morning runs he didn't take as much as he thought he would. "Put these on, and tell me where we're going, Bucky. Then we'll see about that ride."

"Both rides," said Bucky, scrambling into the sweatpants and t-shirt, a boyish grin on his face that made Steve think he'd be a lot of fun in of the sack. "And maybe I'll even buy you dinner, if you stick around that long."

Steve let himself grin back, hoping it wasn't too much of a leer. "I have nowhere I'd rather be, and I am definitely happy to take my time with all pants-free activities."

Bucky climbed on behind Steve, snuggling right up. He gave Steve directions in a low purr right in his ear, ending with a nip of his teeth. "All right, cowboy, giddyup."

"You just had to open it up for the Bronco joke," said Steve, shaking his head. He gunned the engine and pulled back onto the dusty highway, already looking forward to this part of the future more than any other so far.


End file.
